Laxus' Tenrou Punishment
by Laxeel
Summary: Makarov has to punish Laxus for comming to Fairy Tail's holy ground while on exile, so he tells Gildarts that he can punish Laxus instead. Yaoi, Foursome, BoyxBoy, Smut. Pantherlily.


Laxus' Tenrou Punishment

 **-Tenrou Island- (After defeating Grimoire Heart, and before Acnologia attacks)**

Laxus was sitting under a tree, not far from the camp site, he could see everyone perfectly.

"Hey, mind if we talk?" Gildarts came out the woods and sat next to him.

"Do I have a choice?" Laxus grinned at the man then looked back at the camp.

"Not really, the old man said he wanted to punish you for entering Fairy Tail's Holy ground, while you were exiled.", "Huh", "I told him I'll do the punishment.", "Laxus looked up at the man, rising a brow, "Really? And what do you have in mind, make me say "I'm sorry" to everyone in the guild?", Gildarts looked at him for a moment and laughed, "Haha, no, just follow me." they got up and Gildarts went back in the woods, Laxus followed.

They stopped at the ruins, where Gildarts went fishing with Natsu earlier. "So, what's the punishment?" Laxus asked as he sat on a big rock.

"I'll tell you when the others arrive." he smiled at the blonde, "Tch." Laxus looked at the pond.

 **-10 minutes later-**

"Ah there you are." Gildarts said, that made Laxus turn around and gave them all a questioning look.

Natsu and Gajeel had just joined them, "There part of you're punishment Laxus." the S-class mage answered the unasked question.

"So what's the punishment?", he eyed the three men from his rock.

"Get up." Gildarts said, and Laxus did as he was told.

Gildarts quickly moved behind Laxus and hooked his arms under Laxus' armpits, "Wait Whaa-Ohhh" the blond moaned as he felt Gildarts huge bulge pressed against his ass, he started struggling.

"Calm down Laxus, we're just gonna have some fun with you." Natsu said as he reached and started to unbutton Laxus' shirt. Gajeel came to his side and undid his belt, "Hmmm" Laxus moaned as some of the pressure was relieved without his belt, and also because of Gildarts' bulge pressed against his ass.

"He's getting hard, and we barely touched him." Gajeel smirked as he unbuttoned Laxus' cargo shorts, but he didn't pull them down, he left the last button on. Gildarts freed Laxus so that Natsu could take his shirt off, then they all let go of the blond.

"What the-" Laxus growled but fell silent as he watched the three men in front of him starting to undress themselves, he was frozen at the sight.

The first to start undressing, was Natsu, Laxus stared as the young teen took off his shirt slowly, once the shirt was off, he trailed his hands down his abs reaching his pants, took them off sensually, when those came off, Laxus noticed the outline of Natsu's cock, it was placed to the side, making the whole length visible, and suddenly Natsu tore his boxers off, his big 15 inch cock sprang free.

"Not bad Salamander." Gajeel chuckled, "Now it's my turn, take a good look Sparky, you don't to miss this." He said as he groped his big bulge. Laxus just nodded slightly, he eyed he bulge before looking up.

Gajeel was more brash, he tore off his shirt and placed his hands behind his head, showing off his hair pits, he smirked at the look Laxus gave him, so he continued and pulled off his pants in a quick and swift movement, his hard 16inch cock sprang in the air, his large and heavy balls slapped his inner thighs, he was thicker than Natsu.

Laxus unconsciously licked his lips, "Hahaha can't wait to get this big boy in your ass." Gajeel chuckled as he grabbed his cock, jerking off slightly.

Now it was Gildarts that was taking off his shirt, he had nice pecs and abs, his body told you everything he'd done, the scars, those fine pecs and abs that showed how much he has endured in his life of being the strongest wizard of the guild.

Gildarts took off his shirt slowly, lifting it above his head as he pulled it off, he had hairy pits as well, but not as hairy as Gajeel. Gildarts moved his hands slowly down his body, Laxus' eyes followed each movement. Finally Gildarts took off his pants and threw them to the side.

The blond's eyes widened as he saw the huge bulge in Gildarts' boxers, 'Damn he must be huge, bigger than me!' Laxus thought.

Gildarts caught Laxus staring at his bulge, he smiled, and took off his boxers in one swift movement, his huge 18 inch cock sprang free, it was less thick than Gajeel but thicker than Natsu, and his balls were big and heavy too, bigger than Gajeel.

Laxus' jaw dropped, "Like what you see Laxus?" he asked huskily, the blond nodded unconsciously.

The three men approached him slowly, Natsu went to his left, Gajeel to his right and Gildarts stayed in front of him. The two dragon slayers held him still as Gildarts pulled his pants down, he hissed as the cool air hit his big 18 inch cock, his huge balls hung low and slapped his inner thighs, he wasn't as thick as Gajeel, and his balls were just a tad smaller than Gildarts', but still quite large and heavy.

"He likes it." Natsu said, "Hahaha damn right he does, look at his cock." Gajeel chuckled as he threw Laxus' shorts to the side and then grabbed Laxus' leaking cock, "He's leaking pre already."

Both Natsu and Gajeel rubbed their arousal's against Laxus' legs, then started licking and sucking Laxus' nipples, as one of their hands grabbed one of Laxus' ass cheeks, Gajeel's other hand fondled the blond's huge balls, while Natsu's other hand jerked Laxus' cock. Laxus could only moan in pleasure.

Gildarts was just enjoying the show for now, he sat down in front of three men, and started jerking off his huge rod. "Get him on his knees, it's time we start his real punishment." all three men smirked. Natsu and Gajeel wasted no time in forcing Laxus on his knees.

Gildarts slapped the blond's cheeks with his big cock, "Suck." he ordered, and Laxus reluctantly started licking the underside of the older man's big member. "Yeah that's it, don't forget the balls." and with that said Laxus licked his shaft from base to tip, lapping his balls time to time.

Natsu and Gajeel were waiting for Gildarts' signal to get started, when the S-class mage looked a them and nodded, they got to work.

They both moved behind Laxus and got on their knees. Both of them used one hand to spread the blond's cheeks apart, they grinned at the sight of that tight hole. Natsu went first and licked Laxus' entrance.

While Laxus had started to suck Gildarts, he'd only got a few inches in, he moaned as Natsu's hot tongue lapped his hole, and he moaned again when it was Gajeel's tongue, it had a piercing.

Gajeel and Natsu took turns licking Laxus' hole to get it nice and wet, when that was done, Natsu pushed his tongue inside that hot and tight channel, while Gajeel was fingering him with his index.

Then they switched, Laxus moaned as he was breached again by Natsu's index and Gajeel's tongue, unlike Natsu's, his tongue wasn't as hot, but it reached deeper in him, and that made him shudder.

Laxus could only get half of Gildarts' cock in his throat, he moaned around the shaft, that made the older man moan as well. He sucked with vigor, hard and fast, fondling the man's sac. He could already taste Gildarts' pre. He was leaking a lot too, a small puddle of his pre had started to form on the ground, and the other two males behind him were leaking a bit too.

Gajeel pulled his mouth away from Laxus', now wet, hole. He smirked and nodded to Natsu, signaling him that they could go further in preparing the blond's tight passage.  
"NGHMMMPPHHH!" Laxus moaned around Gildarts' member as Gajeel and Natsu thrusted two finger each in his hole, they stretched him good, scissoring him, Gajeel turned his fingers into small iron poles. Laxus moaned and shuddered as those fingers reached deeper inside, stretching him more.

Laxus, still sucking Gildarts, couldn't help but bucked his hips backwards and moaned as they added one finger each. "Damn his hole is fucking tight." Gajeel noted, "Haha, yeah even after all this prep." Natsu added, "That's fine, you can stop now, I think he's ready." Gildarts smiled down at Laxus, as he pulled the blond off his cock.

Laxus whimpered as the fingers retreated from his hole, he felt empty, but he'd never say that out loud. Gildarts motioned him to stand up, so he did, he rose a brow, but it went unnoticed by the others.

"Natsu get in position." Gildarts ordered, and Natsu complied, he laid down on the ground, his hard rod stood proudly, leaking pre down to his balls. He gave himself a few strokes and covered his cock with pre. Placing his hands behind his head, exposing is armpits. He looked at Laxus a smirked.

"Don't be shy Laxus, this part of you're punishment." Gildarts paused and gently pushed Laxus closer to Natsu, "Ride him." the older mage whispered in the blonds ear.

Laxus positioned himself above Natsu. He knew fighting wouldn't change anything, so he had to take it. He lowered himself slowly, "Hmmmm." they both moaned as the head of Natsu's cock breached his entrance, and not a second later, Laxus impaled himself fully on Natsu's rod, his ass meeting Natsu's balls, and his cock and balls rested on the teen's abs. Natsu let a loud gasp, surprised by the action.

'Damn they preped me good.' Laxus thought, Natsu's cock had practically slid in his hole. He placed his hands on the pink haired teen's pecs and lifted himself up, "HMMMM FUCK!" he moaned as he sank back down, "FUCK LAXUS!" Natsu moaned, he was kinda breathless at the moment. After a couple of minutes Natsu regained his composure and started thrusting up, meeting Laxus' ass half way.

"HMMM FUCK-AH SO TI-AHH-GHT!", "AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-NATSU!" the panted as the kept their fast and hard pace. Gajeel and Gildarts were jerking off, enjoying the show, "Fuck Laxus is hot when he takes it." Gajeel's smirk was predatory, "Why don't you join them?" the raven head turned to look at Gildarts, his smirk grew wider and left Gildarts to jerk off alone, he went over and joined Natsu and Laxus.

They both had their eyes closed, to much pleasure to keep them open, suddenly their chests were connected, their eyes snapped open, and looked at Gajeel, who was standing behind Laxus, "What the hell man!" Natsu protested, "It's still my turn to fuck him.", "Change of plans Salamander." Gajeel chuckled as he grabbed Laxus' shoulder with his right hand, as he guided his thick member to the blond's hole with his left hand. "HMMM FUCK YOU'RE TIGHT!" he groaned as the tip of his cock entered Laxus, "FUCK FUCK FUCK FUUUUUUCK!" Laxus moaned as Gajeel pushed in slowly.

All three men groaned when Gajeel was finally balls deep in Laxus, "FUCK REDFOX! YOU'RE HUGE!" Laxus groaned, "And you're tight." Gajeel chuckled and slapped the blond's ass cheek, Laxus let out a manly yelp.

After a couple of minutes to adjust to new (big) intrusion, Laxus bucked his hips back, letting the other two he was ready, Gajeel grinned as he pulled back and slammed back in full force, "FUCK GAJEEL!" Natsu moaned, at the friction against his cock, "NNNNNGHHHHH!" Laxus moaned as the two started a hard and fast pace, each time Gajeel pulled out, Natsu slammed in and vice versa. They both abused his sweet spot, making him see stars, his cock leaking pre like mad, coating Natsu's, and his, abs and pecs.

They were leaking hot pre inside of him as well, making their hard thrust more fluid. Gildarts moved and crouched in front of Laxus, his balls right above Natsu's mouth, the pinkette didn't hesitate a second before he started lapping those big orbs with saliva.

Gildarts slapped the blond's cheeks with his mighty rod, "Follow his lead Laxus, coat my cock.", Laxus was lost in pleasure he did as told and started licking the older man's rod, he lapped the huge cock with saliva. Laxus gave Gildarts a heated look while he sucked on the head of the man's cock, 'Damn he's sexy like that.' Gildarts thought, as Laxus continued worshiping his rod.

Gildarts got up, his cock now covered in his pre and Laxus' saliva, moved behind Gajeel and pushed the raven head down, his chest now pressed against Laxus' back, Gajeel's hands reached around the blond and pinched his nipples, "OOOOHHHHHNNNGHHH!" Laxus moaned.

Gildarts rubbed his dick between Natsu's and Gajeel's, the pinkette's hand reached up and grabbed Laxus' cheeks, spreading them to grant more access. Gildarts reached around Gajeel and grabbed the blond's hips as he pushed himself in.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Laxus yelled as Gildarts' head was in, the other two just groaned as the already tight passage got tighter. "AH! AH! AH! AH! FUCK!" the blond panted as Gildarts kept pushing in.

"AAAARRRRRGGGHHHH!" Laxus roared as Gildarts pushed the last inch could get in, a few inches of his cock was left out because of Gajeel. The raven head's balls were tickled by Gildarts' manly bush. The three men groaned at the tightness, their cock slick with pre.

Laxus was panting, no one had moved yet, letting the blond time to adjust, although Gajeel was still toying with his nips. A bulge in his abdomen was visible, when all three were in at the same time.

"Move!" he grunted and they did as told. The three men pulled out at the same time, leaving only their tips in, Laxus whimpered at the sudden void, but moaned loudly as they all thrusted back in with powerful force.

After a couple minutes of unorganized thrusts, they had a good, hard and fast rhythm. As Natsu thrust in, Gildarts pulled out and Gajeel joined the pinkette, then Natsu pulled out so that Gildarts could enjoy Laxus' hole as well, they were taking turns abusing the blond's prostate.

"AH! FUCK! HMMM-YEAHHHHHH!" Laxus moaned, "Yeah that's it moan for us Sparky." Gajeel purred in his ear, Natsu gave his ass a slap, followed by Gildarts giving his own slap on the opposite cheek. "NNNNGGGGHHHH FFUUUUCK!" the blond moaned as their powerful thrusts didn't falter in the slightest.

The noise of a rustling bush nearby had gone unnoticed to everyone except Gajeel. Lily walked out of the bush, he was looking for Gajeel and escaping levy, "Ga-" he lost his voice and froze on the spot at the show he was seeing, he was in his cat form. Gajeel had noticed him and smirked, the Exceed blushed furiously, he had been caught staring. He turned around and started walking away.

"Lily wait!" Gajeel ordered and the Exceed stop, but didn't turn around, he was getting hard. Everyone had stopped and looked a the black cat, and Gajeel continued "There's no more space back here," he gave a small thrust making Laxus moan, "But there's one hole left." and with that Lily lost it, he turned around and pulled his pants down. Gajeel smirked.

Lily flew up to Laxus head, he transformed his dick to his human form, he had learned to transform only parts of his body. Laxus' mouth was already open so he slid his 14 inch cock in, he wasn't that thick though. At about 6 inches in, he grabbed the blond's hair with both hands and placed each foot on one of Laxus' cheekbone, and started face fucking the blond, his big furry ball slapped Laxus' chin with each thrust, "That's my cat!" Gajeel stated proudly.

The other three started moving again, going back to their hard, fast and synchronized thrusts, making Laxus moan around Lily.

Natsu occasionally licked Lily's balls, he could tell Laxus was close, by the amount of pre the man was leaking, it had covered his whole torso, abs, pubes, and it even started to form a descent pool of it on the ground.

"NNNGHHHHMMMMPPHHHH!" Laxus moaned, making the Exceed moan too, as his hole was brutally abused by all three men.

Natsu moaned as Gildarts' heavy balls slapped his own sac. Gajeel groaned as his balls were squeezed between Laxus' ass and Gildarts' pubes.

They were all close, even Lily, despite him only being here for a couple minutes, he had much less stamina in his cat form.

"NGHHHHMMMM!" Laxus moaned as he came hard, thick ropes of cum covered his and the pinkette's body, his balls were being squeezed by both their hips. Right after his first spurt of cum, Lily groaned and came down his throat, he swallowed and swallowed the Exceed's thick load. Laxus' insides clenched on the three men's cocks.

"NGHH FUCK LAXUUUUS!" Natsu moaned, his cock got hot as he came and filled Laxus with his seeds. "HOLY SHIT LAXUS! WE'RE GONNA BREED YOUR ASS! FUCK NATSU!" Gajeel moaned as his cock got hard as steel, the he came hard as well, filling Laxus insides with his hot thick semen. They had both buried themselves balls deep before cumming. "FUCK BOYS! SO TIGHT LAXUS!" Gildarts gave one last thrust before he too, buried himself balls deep. That action made Gajeel and Natsu spill more cum, as Gajeel's balls were being squeezes by Gildarts' hips, and Natsu's balls got slapped hard by Gildarts' larger ones.

Laxus' eyes rolled back from intense pleasure, he would never tell anyone that he loved this, getting filled by an other man's seeds. His belly started to swell from the huge loads. He was still cumming, as were the other three in his hole, Lily's orgasm had stopped already and the Exceed had crashed on the floor. And then Laxus blacked out, from pleasure overload.

Natsu and Gajeel's orgasms had stopped a couple minutes after the blond had blacked out, but Gildarts was still cumming, they didn't mind waiting for the older man to finish before pulling, Laxus' hole was hot and wet.

Two minutes later, Gildarts' orgasm had ended, they all pulled out of Laxus' hole. The older mage made seal on Laxus' entrance, so no cum would go leaking out, but his hole was still gaping wide, they watched their seeds slouch inside.

They placed Laxus on his back, in the pool of the blond's cum, his belly was swollen like he was nine months pregnant with triplets. Natsu and Gajeel smirked at their handiwork, "Fuck I wanna breed him again soon, but he milked my balls dry already." Gajeel said as he put his pants back on, "Yeah me too." Natsu pouted, and got dressed as well.

"Hahah kids, for now we go back to camp, we'll go for round 2 an other day. My balls haven't been this empty in years." Gildarts made his way back to camp, already dressed up as if nothing happened, they followed, Lily on Gajeel's shoulder. They left Laxus naked, covered in his cum.

End.


End file.
